Marrying an Alien?
by cowgoil10
Summary: Sequel to 'Pregnant with an Alien Baby' and '9 months and counting.' Will Micheal ask Maria to marry him, or will they just stay in the relationship they have now?
1. Visiting Nana Amy

_I'm thinking of making this the third and final story in this series, but I want to make it longer too! I know that your all DYING to know what the boys will be like as they grow up and if Micheal and Maria have anymore kids...give me your ideas- keep going or make this the last one..._

Life as I knew it changed. I wasn't Liz's wacky side-kick or spazzy friend. I wasn't hurricane Deluca anymore. I wasn't just Maria Deluca. I finally found my purpose in life. Watching my 3 little baby boys grow. I know that they are only 3 months old, but I can't help to wonder what their first words will be, when they are gonna crawl or walk, when they're gonna go to preschool...

"Ria? Are you gonna come to bed or stare at them all night?" Micheal peeked his head in the doorway of the nursery. "You barely sleep, baby, and it's not good. You're suppose to sleep when they sleep, your mom said so."

"I know, I know. They are just so cute, Micheal," I say and feel his arms wrap around me. We stayed there for a few more minutes; watching them as if they would wake and do something, say something. "I can't sleep anyway," I mumbled, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"C'mon, mommy. Let's go to bed while we still can," Micheal kissed the side of my neck and led me out of the room. We slipped under the covers and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit Micheal's chest.

I woke up about 4 more times that night. Mostly to feed them and others to sing them back to sleep, and Micheal came with me everytime. No wonder he was complaining I never slept anymore, he always waited until I was asleep to fall asleep.

The next morning I actually felt a little refreshed; I had gotten almost 5 hours of sleep, a new record for the past couple of months. I eased myself from Micheal's arms, careful not to wake him, and went to make coffee.

When I came into our bedroom again, he wasn't there. I walked into the nursery and he was rocking baby Nathan. He looked mesmerized by the boy; like he was suprised he was one of the creators of such a beautiful child. I walked out of the room to let Micheal bond with the boys; I did enough bonding at 4 o'clock in the morning!

There was a knock at the door. I checked the clock and wondered who would be here at 10 o'clock in the morning. I opened it and squealed as softly as I could manage. "Lizzie!"

"Hey, Ria," she replied and I pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing back from Boston? I thought you were going to stay there with Max for the holidays," I pulled back and led her into the living room, leaving the door open for Max to follow us in.

"Well, we were, but we missed our nephews so we decided to come and be here for their very first christmas," Liz answered and I moved over to Max to give him a big hug.

"Maria you look-"

"If the words 'stunningly beautiful' or 'dangerously sexy' are not about to leave your mouth and you value your life and your balls, I would stop talking," I said jokingly.

"Well, I was going to say 'drop dead gorgeous', but if it's gonna cost me all **that** then you look stunningly beautiful!" Max laughed.

"Yeah, but she's mine, Maxwell, so keep your dirty paws off her," Micheal entered the room with Nathan in his arms, Brandon and Mikey in the baby carrier on his chest. "Good to see you, Maxwell, Liz."

I went over to Micheal and took Nathan while Max and Liz held their hands out for Mikey and Brandon. The four of us talked about the things going on in our lives and passed around the boys. It was just like old times... except there were babies there.

Max and Liz had to go see their parents and they were off within an hour. I fed the boys again and bundled them up to head over to see Nana Amy. We got into our jetta, a 'baby shower' gift from my mother, and we headed over to the Valenti residence.

"Where are my grandsons?" Mom ran out of the house before we were out of the car. Jim was close behind followed by Kyle, who was home for the holidays also.

"Couldn't stand to wait another 10 seconds, Mom?" I asked with a grin as she opened the door and grabbed Brandon from his car seat.

"Of course not! Look at this adorable face!"

"Mom, I look at his adorable face every day. I look at his cute little butt, too," I joke getting Mikey from his carseat and we all shared a laugh.

"C'mon inside," Jim said leading the way.

Once inside, we said our proper hello's. I kissed Jim, Kyle, and my mother and we all sat down on the couch.

"Sooo. Now that you've had the kids, are you planning on getting married anytime soon?" Mom asked and Jim and I reacted at the same time.

"**MOM**!" "**AMY**!"

"What? I want to know! Is that so bad? I mean you really did it out of order! You're suppose to get married, find careers, and then THINK about kids!" Mom's sudden out burst made me mad. What right did she have to say any of that? She had me before she was married, and dad ran away. She didn't have a career when she had me!

"Mom, that is not any of your business! And who are you to say anything?" I said in a cold voice, but not loudly as to upset the boys. We just stared at each other, both fuming.

"Well, we really haven't discussed that, Amy, and I agree with Maria. It's our decision, not yours," Micheal said, as gently as possible, but I wished he had ripped her a new one like I had wanted to do.

"So...anyone hungry?" Kyle interupted the silence and I was greatful. Mom and Jim got up to fix dinner; which was eaten in silence. I couldn't stand to be there any longer and so we left soon after dinner, inviting Kyle over anytime to babysit.

"Can you believe her, Micheal?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I interupted him, pacing the living room. "What business does she have butting into our personal lives? I mean, she wasn't married when she had me and she didn't have a stable career either! I hate that she is trying to run my life!" I collapsed on the couch, anger draining from me. Micheal lifted my head and sat down, placing it on his lap. He started to massage my temples and I relaxed.

"Well, she only wants whats best for you, Ria. This wasn't what she had planned for you. She didn't like me from the beginning and now she KNOWS your stuck with me. And she just wants us to be married so that we aren't living in sin."

I could hear the grin in his words and I sat up. I climbed up on his lap. I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "What do you think about marriage, Micheal?"

_Huh...what will Micheal think? FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!_


	2. Fight with Micheal

"I think, uh...Well, we're still young, Ria, and I haven't really thought about it," Micheal answered not looking in my eyes.

"Well, didn't you think about it when I told you I was pregnant, or were you just going to leave our relationship as it was?" I was getting a little angry. Didn't Micheal want to marry me? He says he loves me, then why doesn't he want to marry me?

"Well, sure I did, but I thought we would get married later, when we're ready," he said and faced me.

I had tears streaming down my face. He was trying to avoid marrying me. He would put it off for years and keep putting it off. Why was he doing this?

He tried to wipe my tears, but I pulled away. I got up and went into our bedroom. I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes into it. I zipped it up and saw Micheal watching me at the door. I pushed past him and went into the nursery.

I started to gather the diaper bags and baby clothes, blankets, and shoes. "What are you doing, Maria?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Micheal?" I stopped packing to look at him. He was crying now, too. "I am so frustrated with you that I can't be here right now and I am not leaving them here; where ever I go, they go."

"Ria, why are you doing this? Why can't you stay here and talk this out? So we haven't talked about marriage, so what! It's not like I don't ever want to marry you!" Micheal yelled. He walked up to me and forced me into a hug. I tried to wiggle away, but I gave into the hug and sobbed into his chest. "I love you. I do want to marry you, but we're only 19. We need to focus on the kids right now and then we can think about that."

"So, when they grow up and move out we can get married?" I fumed again. I always knew that Micheal was going to be a challenge, but I figured we would get married soon.

"No! I didn't say that! Maria, this is your mom's fault. She's putting us against each other!"

"Oh, so now it's my mom's fault that you don't want to marry me?! That is a bunch of bull, Micheal," I pushed myself from his arms and grabbed the bags I ran out of the apartment and put them into the car. I put the boys in their stroller and slammed the door as I left. I put each of them in their car seats and put the stroller in the trunk.

At first I just sat in the drivers seat, crying. No, more like bawling my eyes out. The man I love just doesn't want to marry me. The father of my children! I wanted to hate him, to say I didn't care anymore, but I did, that's why I'm crying.

I wiped my tears and started the car. I drove 5 minutes until I reached my destination. I got the stroller back out and I put the boys in it. I grabbed the bags and shut the door. I pushed the stroller to the front door and knocked.

Wordlessly, Jim opened the door and helped me inside. He took my jacket and bags and lead me into the living room. As soon as he saw me, Kyle came to give me a hug.

"We had a fight," I answered their silent question and began to cry again. Kyle took me into his arms and lead me to the couch. Jim took the boys into the nursery they built here and layed them down to sleep. I told Kyle all about my fight with Micheal, sobbing through out the story.

"I told you he would do that! Why don't you listen to me, Maria?" my mom came into the room and I glared at her.

"You are the reason I fought with him! If you wouldn't of said anything about marrying me we would have went home and went to bed! End of story! You're the one that is ruining my life!" I screamed and ran up to my old room that was next to the nursery. "Oh, Micheal! What have I done!" I cried into my pillow.

_Sorry...it's kinda short...Review time!_


	3. Giving it to Amy, Going Back Home

I woke up the next morning, wondering why I felt so cold. I turned to glance behind me and there was no Micheal there. Then the events of the previous day came flooding back. I left him. 

Why would I do such a stupid thing? The one thing Micheal and I fear most in life-- abandonment. I can't believe I left him like that. Sure, I was pissed off, who wouldn't be, but I never should have left.

And I went to the worst place of all times-- my mother's house. She didn't want me and Micheal together from the beginning, but she had to let us because of our three children.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a mug, filling it up with coffee. "Mornin', Ria. Since when do you drink coffee?" asked Kyle.

"Since I had children," I mumbled. "Where's my mom?"

"She's been cleaning the attic all morning."

"Oh, god," I cried and layed my head on the table. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"That she's upset about something or she's really pissed," Kyle put simply.

"Yes, and in this case, I'm pretty sure it's both," I sighed. This is going to be a sucky day.

"Mornin', Maria. How'd ya sleep?" Jim came down the stairs with a smile on his face and a baby in his arms, followed by my mother who carried the other two.

"I slept just fine, thank you," I replied and I got up, taking one of the boys from my mother.

"Well, Maria, I hope you plan on getting all your belongings today while Micheal's working," my mother said and I wasn't suprised.

"Well, Mother, since I have no plans on moving out, I won't be doing any of that," I said simply and sat back down.

"Living with that man is not the option, Maria. I raised you on my own and now look at you. Your a beautiful young lady-"

"-With 3 kids under her belt. I'm sick of you trying to tell me how to do everything, mom. Stop trying to tell me how to live, who to love, and how to raise my children!" I screamed. I stood up and kissed both Kyle and Jim saying, "Sorry about this, but I have to go home."

"Home? You are 'home', Maria," mother said and I turned to look at her.

I walked up and got right in her face. "Home is where the heart is. I haven't had my own heart for 3 years, Micheal does. He is my home, whether you like it or not," I said coldly and I took my son from her arms. I handed both of them to Kyle and ran upstairs to gather our things. I brought them out to the car and ran back inside to get the boys. Kyle and Jim carried them outside and put them in their carseats. I kissed them goodbye and drove off.

I reached our apartment in 10 minutes. I got out of the car and opened the back door. I unbuckled the carseats and started to take Mikey out of his. "Let me help you," Micheal said quietly from behind me. I gave him a small nod and he grabbed Nathan and Brandon, bringing them both inside.

We took them into the nursery and layed them down for a nap, closing the door as we left the room. "Listen, Maria-"

"Micheal I-" we started at the same time and I gave him a small smile. "Me first, please?" I asked and he nodded. "I am so sorry. I was really stupid and I hope you can forgive me. It's just-I-" I started to get choked up and he led me to the couch and we sat down. I grasped his hand. "When my mom had me, she never married my father. Having a kid sure didn't tie him down, so I figured if they would have gotten married, he would have stayed. I thought that if I got you to marry me, then I would always be able to keep you with me. I don't want to lose you! I love you and it was stupid of me to think you would leave if I didn't marry you," I finished and tears streamed down my face.

Micheal put a comforting hand on my back. I looked up and took his face in my hands. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was abanding you. I never ment for you to feel like that. It must of been awful and I feel like the worst person in the world."

"It did feel like that at first. But I guess I knew you wouldn't do that to me. You've been the one constant thing in my life, Maria DeLuca. You deserve to get married. You deserve to have everything you've always dreamed of. And I want to marry you...but when the time is right, I'll ask you. It may not be today, the next day, or even the next month, but I'll ask you," Micheal said and he leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled back about 2 minutes later. "I just have to ask...is it gonna be soon, Micheal?" I smiled, rubbing his cheek with my hand.

Micheal mated his forehead to mine and said, "When the time is right." and kissed me again before I had the chance to ask.


	4. Christmas Eve at the Guerin Apartment

_**AuraBell**-glad to see you're enjoying the story. You're right, Candy's the best!  
**rozwellmaxandliz**- I'm hurrying! I hope that you like it and I'm glad that out of all the candy fics to stumble upon, you stumble on mine! I mean, I love Max and Liz as much as the next person, but I've gotta have a dose of candy everyday!_

_I love my reviewers! You guys are the best!!! On to the story!_

* * *

Soon enough, Christmas Eve was here. Micheal and I were having a party at our house for all our close friends; Liz, Max, Kyle, Izzy, and Jesse. Micheal was preparing the food, while I was preparing the boys.

I dressed them identically; all in the sweaters and pants that Iz gave them as an early christmas present. They all had a letter sewn on so you could tell which was which.

Micheal and I were happy again and we hadn't gone over to visit my mother since I told her off. I still wished that Micheal would just ask me and get it over with. He's been doing little things around the house that he never did before. He leaves roses on his pillow when he gets up before me, tells me he loves me all the time, gets up in the middle of the night to change the boys so I don't have to get up, just being sweet...very un-Micheal like.

A knock on the door brought me back from my thoughts. I took the boys and put them in their playpen in the living room. "I'm coming!" I yell as they knock again.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they say together and Liz and Iz did a little dance.

I laughed and say, "Micheal I think they're all drunk!" then I let them enter, hugging and kissing each one.

"Well, that's how a good party starts, Ria. Everyone gets tanked!" Kyle joked and we all sat in the living room. The boys were already out of the playpen and they were being passed around.

"I see you've got them in the outfits I bought," Iz smiled in my direction.

"Of course! I didn't want to upset the christmas nazi!" I joked and she glared as we laughed.

We did our little secret santa thing and then sat down to eat. Micheal had made so much that we would be having leftovers for weeks! We put the boys to bed soon after dinner and we all had coffee in the living room.

"Well, I brought my gifts for the boys over, too, Ria, but they can't open them until tomorrow," Izzy said and she handed them to me.

"Don't you think you've already given them enough gifts to last for a lifetime?" I joked and took the gifts from her hands. The boxes looked like they contained clothes, which they were in dire need of because they keep growing out of the stuff we buy.

"What kind of aunt would I be if I did not spoil my nephews?" she threw back and I laughed.

Liz stood up and brought me three packages, too. I gave her a glare and she caved. "Ria, they looked sooo cute and I just HAD to buy them for the boys! I can't help it if I love them soo much that I buy them stuff from time to time!"

"Umm, Lizzie, you buy them stuff ALL the time. Whenever you go shopping, you send gifts! You make their uncles and dad look bad!" I said and Micheal gave me a look. "What? I buy them stuff all the time, too! I'm an impulse buyer. Just wait until we have a little girl, Micheal," I smiled, dreamily, and he kissed my forehead.

"That won't be for a little while, baby," Micheal said into my ear. I gave him a sad smile and turned back to our guests. Everyone else pulled out the toys that they bought for my sons and then said their goodbyes. We waved one last time before shutting the door behind them.

"Well, I'm beat," I said and I flopped down on the couch, closing my eyes. I felt myself being lifted up and I smirked, "Not now, Micheal! I'm too tired!"

"Well, good, cause I'm putting you to bed," Micheal said and I opened my eyes.

"What? Are you crazy? I have sooooo much wrapping to do!"

"Sweetheart, they aren't gonna be able to open the presents anyways so why wrap them," Micheal placed me on the bed and then layed down next to me.

"Who said I was wrapping stuff for them? I did get you a few toys, Micheal," I teased and he growled.

"Well, it's almost midnight, meaning it will be christmas morning soon, so we should open up those toys, huh?" Micheal smirked and kissed me long and hard.

I pulled back and said, "When the time is right," precisely using his words and kissed him lightly. I snuggled into his arms, and we fell asleep together.

* * *

_Review, Review, REVIEW!_


	5. The Big Question

_Thanks to all my reviewers!_

* * *

Christmas day was wonderful. Micheal and I opened all the boy's gifts first, from all their aunts and uncles and, of course, from us. It took a long time, but we managed to open them within forty five minutes or so. Then we opened gifts from each other. 

I opened a card from Micheal and smiled when I finished reading it. "I can redeem the massage anytime I want, huh?"

Micheal grinned. "Anytime you want."

"And this says you're taking me out on the town tonight. I have a feeling that you've planned this whole night for a while," I smiled and layed my head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, Izzy and Liz promised to watch the boys so we could be alone tonight."

I smirked and looked up at him. "What on earth could we possibly do alone, Micheal?"

"Oh, don't you worry, I've got this whole thing planned out," he laughed when I looked like I was thinking. "Don't go thinking too hard, Deluca. You'll never figure out what I have planned."

We sat this way for a little while longer before cleaning up the mess of papers and feeding the boys. I got all their things together so I wouldn't be looking for it later and I set them by the door.

"Ah, someone's a little eager to get things started," Micheal hugged me from behind and I elbowed him in the gut.

"Someone just wants to piss me off so that nothing happens tonight, huh?" I said and he quickly shook his head.

It wasn't much longer before Liz and Isabel showed up, taking the boys, and leaving us all to ourselves. I was kinda nervous for what was in store for me. I had my suspicions, but nothing could be for certain. Micheal used his powers to dim the lights and light candles.

I couldn't help the smile the graced my face. "Those powers sure do come in handy, sometimes," I laughed and he smiled, too.

"Well, I have gotten better at using them."

"I can tell," I smiled softly and he lead me over to sit on the couch.

"I know what you're probably thinking about tonight and I can honestly say that you're guessing right," Micheal knelt down in front of me and I gasped. I thought he said that he wasn't ready! What if I'm not ready now? Oh, god! "I know that I said to wait until the time was right. I've been planning this day ever since you had Mikey, Brandon, and Nathan, but I wanted it to be special for you. I wanted it to be my gift to you," he paused and took in a shakey breath. He grasped both of my hands in his left hand and reached into his back pocket with his right, bringing out a black velvet box. "Maria Rose Deluca, will you marry me?"

* * *

_I hate to do this to you guys! But it makes you want to find out what she says! hehe! I'm evil!!! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	6. Maria's Answer

_I know! I'm such a meanie!!! HEHE Here is the part you've all been waiting for! MARIA'S ANSWER!!!_

* * *

I stood shocked. I knew that Micheal loved me and he loved the boys...but was I ready for this? Maybe he was right when he told me we were too young. Maybe I was just fooling myself into believing I was ready for something like this. "Micheal..." I started, but Micheal stopped me; he knew what I was thinking. 

"Maria, you can't say no, okay? You were the one that started talking about getting married and now you are going to say yes," Micheal finished, sounding harsh but also a trace of pain.

"Oh, so now I HAVE to marry you? Maybe I was wrong, Micheal! Maybe I'm not ready for this!" I shouted and he stood up.

"We are ready, Maria! WE HAVE KIDS! It's about time we got married!" he replied and got right in my face.

"Look at us, Micheal! We're already fighting!" I screamed.

(AN: I 'borrowed' this line from the Notebook b/c it goes so well w/ M&M! hehe!) Well that's what we do, we fight! You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass! Which you are, 99 of the time. You have, like, a two second rebound, then you do the next pain in the ass thing! (AN: See? Doesn't it go well? haha!!) I want this and I want you! I love you, Maria, please don't say no to me," when he finished he went back down on his knee and he looked up at me, tears swimming in his eyes. "Maria, will you marry me?"

I sighed. He was right; we hadn't changed in the 3 1/2 years that we've been together, we would always fight. I wanted him and I loved him more than life itself; that was enought...right? "Micheal...I love you so much."

"But?" he asked softly.

"No 'but's. You're right. And I want to be with you forever, Micheal. My answer is yes," I finished and he broke out in a grin. He slid the ring on my finger and stood up. He pulled me into a tight hug before pulling back to kiss me.

We heard clapping and turned to the door. Amy Deluca stood there, tears falling from her eyes. "You know, if you would have turned him down again, I was gonna come up with ways to convince you to marry him," she said with a smile. I was confused; why was she here? Weren't we fighting? How'd she get in?

"What are you doing here, mom?" Micheal set me down on my feet and she walked into the room, followed by Jim.

"I knew it wasn't my place to be interfering, Maria, but I just wanted you to be happy and I KNOW Micheal makes you happy. I KNOW being a mother to your three beautiful boys makes you happy, so why not make a life with them? Make a family with them?" She said and I felt tears flow down my face.

Family? Micheal was my family now! He was finally getting the family he had been searching for. I was that family. Mikey and Brandon and Nathan were that family. And my mother and Jim had become his family...

**

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"Micheal and Maria have written their own vows. Micheal, your first," the priest said and Micheal gazed into my eyes. My hands were in his and I squeezed gently.

"I've known you since we were kids. We were fighting then and were fighting now," he paused and smiled, light laughter filled the church, "I've always had you in my life, but I never knew you would be my entire life. I love you so much. I can't thank you enough for choosing me..." he voice broke and tears streamed down his face, but he didn't care who saw them. "...and for giving me three beautiful children. I still get goose bumps whenever you come near me, my heart stops when I see you walk into a room like you own it," he wink at me and then continued, tears streaming down my face as well, "All day I wait until I go home to see you holding my children in your arms, asking myself if I was dreaming. I love you, Maria," he finished and brought my hand to his lips.

"And now you, Maria," the priest smled at me and I smiled back.

I took a deep breath and looked back at Micheal, "I always figured we would be the last ones getting married, not the first. I always thought that I would have to drag you to a church to marry me and I thought I would have been in my 40's because you are soo stubborn," I paused and laughed a little, "and now that it's happening, I don't know why I always thought those things. I can't imagine my life being any different. We've had our ups and downs, and there have been some days when I thought I wanted to kill you, but I wouldn't change a thing. I love everything about my life with you and the boys. Everyday is an adventure and I can't wait for the chapter of our married lives to begin. I love you, Micheal Guerin, with all my heart," I finished and I was sure that my makeup was smeared and my face was red from crying, but the way that Micheal was looking at me made me feel so beautiful. So important. So loved.

The priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Micheal," and I grinned. I threw my arms around Micheal's neck and kissed him deeply. We parted a minute later and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand; goofy grins plastered on our faces.

* * *

_look for the reception in the next chappy!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_


	7. The Guerin Wedding Reception

_rozwellmaxandliz- I spent SOOO much time on those vows! They needed to go along with them perfectly, and I think it works out well for m/m! Glad you liked them!  
AuraBell- Glad you enjoyedthe last chapter!I won't make you wait any longer for the reception! here it is!_

_Thanks for your reviews! On to the story!_

* * *

Once we made it to the reception hall, we were already be pulled every which way. We had to get pictures in before it got dark and we would be taking pictures later in front of the sunset. We got some pictures of us and our boys, who were now a year and 3 months old, some with the whole gang, and some with my mom and Jim.

We finally were allowed inside, but we couldn't sit yet. We had to have the first dance. We fought constantly about what our song would be, but I told Micheal over a **billion **times that we weren't having a metalica song. He said to trust him and said he would pick the perfect song. He said that it wouldn't be metalica. I was suprised, but pleased, when "Amazed" by Lonestar.

_"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"_

I was even more suprised when he pulled me close and sang into my ear; not too bad. Of course, I just melted into his arms, letting him guide me. I laid my head on his should and a smile was plastered onto my face.

The song finished and Micheal gave me a sweet kiss. He pulled away and I was taken by Jim for the Daddy/Daughter song. "Grown Men Don't Cry" by Tim McGraw.

_"I pulled into the shopping center  
And saw a little boy wrapped around the legs of his mother  
Like ice cream melting they embraced  
Years of bad decisions runnin' down her face  
All mornin' I'd been thinkin' my life's so hard  
And they wore everything they own, livin' in a car  
I wanted to tell him it would be ok  
But I got just got in my suburban and I drove away_

_But I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry_

_Keep having this dream about my old man  
I'm 10 years old, and he's holding my hand  
We're talkin' on the front porch watchin' the sun go down  
But it was just a dream he was a slave to his job and he couldn't be around  
So many things I wanna say to him  
But I just placed a rose on his grave, and I talk to the wind_

_But I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry, don't cry_

_I'm sittin' here with my kids and my wife  
And everything that I hold dear in my life  
We say grace and thank the lord  
Got so much to be thankful for  
Then it's up the stairs and off to bed and my little girl says  
I haven't had my story yet._

_And everything weighin' on my mind disappears just like that  
When she lifts her head off her pillow and says,  
I love you dad_

_I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
And I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry, don't cry"_

By the end of the song, we were both crying. Jim had grown to be my father over the course of my pregnancy and I adored him.He smiled and kissed my cheek before handing me back over to Micheal. Iz, Liz, and my mom were watching the boys while we ate and then we switched, but they weren't in our hands for long. Pretty soon, all of their uncles took them to see their other 'grandparents' and gave Micheal and I the chance to be alone.

We weren't going on a honeymoon because we thought the boys were still too young to leave them for such a period of time. We were, however, going to have our wedding night all alone while nana Amy and papa Jim watched them.

Micheal leaned over and kissed behind my ear. "Having fun yet, Mrs. Guerin?"

He nussled into my neck and I purred. "I just wish I could get some alone time with you, Mr. Guerin, and then my evening will be set," I whispered huskily and he pulled back, smirking.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll have me all to yourself very, very soon," he whispered back and kissed me, hungrily. I returned the kiss whole-heartedly, but we were interupted. They wanted us to throw the bouquet and guarder.

We got up and I threw the bouquet first. I faced the opposite way of all the fiesty females and covered my eyes with my hands. I threw it back and turned to see who got it. It was a mess of women fighting for something in the middle of the group on the ground, but the bouquet was already in someones hands. Lizzie's hands to be exact. I ran over to hug her and then went back to where Micheal was.

I sat in the chair and waited for him to take off my guarder. He looked at Jim and my mom and said, "Please forgive me," before he inched my dress up, looking into my eyes with a sly grin on his face the entire time. I gave him a curious look and he winked at me. He took off my right shoe (that's the leg she has the guarder on) and placed a kiss on the front of my thigh. I suddenly figured out what he was doing, but didn't make a move to stop him.

He pulled the guarder down with his teeth, bringing my dress back down as he went, and he placed my shoe back on. He stood up and the room was already hollering and whistling. He threw my guarder over his shoulder and the men weren't as vicious as the ladies. Once Kyle caught it, the other men congratulated him and went to find their seats. Micheal and I went over to Kyle and congratulated him before we had to cut the cake and get ready for our wedding night!!

We didn't feel the need to shove the cake into each others faces, but just fed it to each other. We thanked everyone for being there and we said our goodbyes, which took about an hour. We kissed our sons and were headed to the honeymoon suite at the Roswell hotel. Countless hours spent showing our love before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_I think this was the last chappy! I might write some stories about the boys growing up and other children the Guerin's might have! Give me some feedback and tell me what you want to know about This Guerin Family! Thanks to all the reviewers from "Pregnant With An Alien Baby", "9 Months and Counting", and "Marrying An Alien"! You guys are great and I wouldn't of gotten far in my writing without all your feedback! You all mean sooo much to me! Thanks for choosing my stories! Look for some others in the near future!!_


End file.
